


Ymb Wating (Concerning the Son of Wat)

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, Alliteration, Anglo-Saxon, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Poetry, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Pour the mead and get comfy.





	Ymb Wating (Concerning the Son of Wat)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #19, **_Watson's Woes_** is an alliteration. Whump Watson woefully with an alliterative injury of any severity. A swift stabbing or a gooey gumdrop? It's up to you!

Word-wealthy was Watson, his profligate writing  
Relating remarkable deeds; all radiance  
Shone on his shield-mate, peerless Sherlock,  
Eyes sharp as eagle’s, to find all evil;  
Ink-fingered and fearless scop-soldier’s defence  
Took pistol or pen, his friend to protect.  
A wild wag was Watson, of pawky wit,  
Lured laughter and light to the eyes that he loved;  
When Holmes got heartsick, his battle too heavy  
And culprits he conquered had hollowed his core –  
When world-sorrow, weariness caused him ennui –  
His storm-petrel Son-of-Wat brought work; salvation.  
Woes also had Watson – but few his words  
Bemoaning his own bloodloss and his bruises –  
“Sherlock, for shame, it’s only a shiner,”  
“Holmes, I’m not hurt, I’d worse in Helmand” –  
Scathing his scorn for his own battle-scars,  
The due of his duty, courageous crime-doctor.  
The wages for Watson: a life never wearied,  
No fading and falling old soldier, a failure,  
But hover like hawk by the eagle-eyed Holmes  
And conquering crime with his shoulder-companion.  
Endless their exploits, retold for ever –  
I, Arthur, adjure you, recite them always!

**Author's Note:**

> My original response to this 7/17/2013 prompt was [An Actor’s Alliterative Alphabet of Watson’s Woes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887832)


End file.
